yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 024
"The Soul's Xyz Summon! ZEXAL" is the twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 19, 2011. Summary (above) and Orbital 6 (below).]] Yuma and his friends Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Takashi are running through the hallways of Kaito Tenjo and Orbital 7's secret lab. Behind the building's computer frame, Orbital 7 pushes a key on his keyboard which makes two blocks of iron fall in front of and behind Yuma and his friends, which turn into a mechanical-gorilla and spider-like, those being Orbital 5 and Orbital 6 respectively. The two robots attack them, but they manage to dodge their attacks. Tetsuo and Kotori tell Yuma to go on and find Astral, and Takashi starts throwing his shoes against the robots, and Cathy tells him to do cat''tobingu (a play on Yuma's kattobingu). Yuma thanks them and goes on his way. Meanwhile, back in the world inside the Emperor's Key, Astral and Kaito continue their Duel. Comparing their scores, Kaito asks Astral what he'll do now, Sets a card, and ends his turn. Kaito controls "Photon Leo" equipped with the "Photon Spear" Equip Spell Card, and Astral has "Gogogo Golem" on his side of the field. Astral draws, and thinks of Yuma. Yuma runs through the hallways of the building, encountering a huge closed door. Yuma starts pushing buttons at a computer next to it. Cathy and Takashi are running to escape the spider robot, and Tetsuo and Kotori are trying to hide from the gorilla, and Orbital gets stressed behind his computer. Inside the Key, Astral Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight". He discards "Decrease" to Special Summon "Fallen Cone", and activates "Drop Exchange" to send both of his monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Shadow Lizard" from his hand. Kaito observes Astral now has twoLevel 4 monsters and Astral overlays them. He Xyz Summons "Number 39: Utopia" in Attack Position with his brother Haruto.]] While looking through the computer in a hurry, Yuma accidentally opens a picture of Kaito next to his brother Haruto Tenjo on a swing. Suddenly, his Deck Case starts glowing, and brings Yuma back to where The Door who he saw before Astral appeared is. It tells Yuma about "ZEXAL," and Yuma is returned. Astral declares battle with "Utopia," destroying "Photon Leo," however, it's revived when Kaito uses "Armored Back" to revive it and its "Photon Spear". Astral thinks of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" summoning conditions, which are closer to being completed now. misses Yuma.]] Thinking of what just happened, the big locked door opens and Orbital 7 heads over to Yuma, who seems to be surprised by it's small size. Orbital 7 transforms in the same way he did before Kaito fought Shark, and attacks Yuma, who quickly runs away. He attacks Yuma, but his two drills get stuck in the wall right next to Yuma, and Orbital can't get them out. Kaito draws, drawing his "Galaxy-Eyes." He then Summons "Photon Circler". He Tributes "Photon Leo" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes", with "Photon Leo" being treated as two Tributes via the effect of "Photon Spear". Using "Photon Stream of Destruction", he attacks "Utopia," and uses the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", which banishes it and the opponent's monster until the end of the Battle Phase. "Photon Circler" then attacks Astral directly, inflicting 1000 points of damage, so Astral's Life Points are at only 900. "Galaxy-Eyes" and "Utopia" return to the field, and since Utopia is an Xyz Monster that had Overlay Units on it, Galaxy-Eyes increases its ATK by 500 for every one lost, for a grand total of 4000. Using "Galaxy Storm", Kaito attempts to destroy "Utopia" now it has no Overlay Units, but Astral protects it with "Xyz Reflect", also inflicting damage to Kaito. " is Summonned.]] Astral draws, and then he performs Chaos Xyz Change to Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray". Kaito is shocked seeing the Numbers' alternate form. Astral proceeds to use its effect, consuming the single Overlay Unit on "Hope Ray" to lower the ATK of "Photon Circler" by 1000, to 0 and increase its own by 500 to 3000. The effect's activation turns the black "Utopia Ray" white, and Kaito looks at the 3000 to 0 calculation of 3000 points of damage to his own 2800. Using "Hope Sword Chaos Slash", "Ray" destroys "Circler." ".]] The damage, however, is halved by the effect of "Circler", so Kaito is not defeated. The odds between "Galaxy Eyes" and "Utopia" are now 4000 to 2500. On Kaito's turn, Galaxy-Eyes attacks again, but Astral counters with "Clean Barrier -Clear Force-" so he only loses 500. Astral starts fading, whispering Yuma's name. Yuma enters the computer chamber, and Astral sheds a tear. The Emperor's Key reacts, and bursts with light, breaking the glass that surrounded it. The Key moves to Yuma, and when Yuma holds it, he is sent back to The Door. The Door now opens, and Yuma can talk with Astral telepathically now. Yuma asks for his condition, and Astral tells him it isn't too well. combined with Astral due to the ZeXal Power.]] Yuma asks him about ZEXAL, Yuma then runs through the door, of the edge of a dark cliff, and becomes cloaked in the red light that also appears during an Xyz Summon. Astral cloaks himself too, and Yuma, saying he does 'kattobingu', overlays himself with him. Kaito, shocked, watches the light strike down on the structure. Yuma then materializes, wearing a red armor, the black part of his hair changed into gold, the D-Gazer on his face, and a green stripe on his face. Yuma, startled, asks if this is him, and he hears Astral's voice, saying it is also him. Kaito looks at them, startled. He quickly recovers from this, telling Yuma his current Life Points. ".]] Yuma gets startled, but Astral lets their hand shine, telling Yuma to win. They then perform a Shining Draw, drawing "Zexal Weapon - Unicorn King Spear". The Unicorn comes out, and it replaces the sword wielded by "Utopia Ray" itself, in the form of a spear. It's ATK increases by 1900, and it's powers allow "Utopia Ray" to attack without Galaxy-Eyes' Effect activating. "ZEXAL weapon - Hope Slash" crushes Galaxy-Eyes, but Kaito uses "Photon Shock" so the result is sent to both him and Yuma, so they both take the damage dealt in a battle involving a "Photon" monster. They both have their Life Points reduced to 0. Yuma asks Kaito why he collects the Numbers. Kaito gives an unclear answer, but he releases Shark's soul, who wakes up at that time, next to Professor Ukyo. The computer in the building malfunctions, and Orbital panics. Yuma's friends gather in a hallway, deciding they have to leave, as the building is rumbling. Kotori doesn't want to leave without Yuma, but Tetsuo promises her he's fine, and the four escape from the building, which then explodes before their eyes. Kotori and Cathy fall to their knees, Kotori screaming Yuma's name in despair, but Yuma comes up from the ruined rests of the building. Kotori gets angry with him for making them worry. Yuma jumps down and falls, but is okay. Yuma faces the other way, and Astral appears by his side, as they watch Kaito Tenjo fly away with Orbital 7 in his glider form on his back, who gives a glare at Yuma and flies away. Featured Duel: Astral vs. Kaito Tenjo ''Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Kaito Kaito Sets a card. Turn 5: Astral Astral Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900). Then, he discards "Decrease" to Special Summon "Fallen Cone" (200/400). Next, he activates "Drop Exchange", sending "Zubaba Knight" and "Fallen Cone" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand. Astral overlays "Gogogo Golem" and "Kagetokage" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Astral attacks and destroys "Photon Leo" with "Utopia" (Kaito 4000 → 3600). Kaito activates his face-down "Armored Back", Special Summoning "Photon Leo" (2100/1100) and equipping it with "Photon Spear". Astral Sets a card. Turn 6: Kaito Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Circler" (1000/1000) and Tributes "Photon Leo" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position, with the effect of "Photon Spear" allowing "Photon Leo" to be treated as two Tributes for a Special Summon. He attacks "Utopia" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and activates its effect, banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As a result, the Overlay Units for "Utopia" go to the Graveyard. Next, Kaito attacks Astral directly with "Photon Circler" (Astral 1900 → 900). Then, through its effect, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" increases its ATK by 1000, to 4000, at the end of the Battle Phase. Kaito activates "Galaxy Storm", destroying "Utopia" since it has no Overlay Units. However, Astral activates his face-down "Xyz Reflect", negating the effect and inflicting 800 damage to Kaito (Kaito 3600 → 2800). Turn 7: Astral Astral overlays "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) and activates its effect, detaching "Utopia" to increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 500, to 3000 and decreasing the ATK of "Photon Circler" by 1000, to 0. Astral attacks "Photon Circler with" "Utopia Ray". However, due to the effect of "Photon Circler", the damage is halved (Kaito 2800 → 1300). Astral Sets a card and ends his turn. At the End Phase, the ATK of "Utopia Ray" returns to 2500. Turn 8: Kaito Kaito attacks "Utopia Ray" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" but Astral activates his face-down "Clean Barrier -Clear Force-", returning the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" to its original value (Astral 900 → 400). Turn 9: Astral/Yuma Astral equips "Utopia Ray" with "Zexal Weapon - Unicorn King Spear", increasing its ATK by 1900, to 4400 and negating the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" during the Battle Phase. Then, he attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with "Utopia Ray". Kaito activates his face-down "Photon Shock", inflicting the Battle Damage to both players (Astral/Yuma 400 → 0, Kaito 1300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.